


22. Do these tacos taste funny to you?

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Criminal Masterminds, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Human Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protectiveness, Siblings, Torture, Whumptober 2020, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a criminal mastermind. He takes pride in his work and in the fact that no one knows the man behind the crimes. Many know his name, and they whisper it in fear. The lanky looking man will be easily discarded when you are looking for a mass murderer.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	22. Do these tacos taste funny to you?

poisoned/drugged/withdrawal

  
  


Stiles Stilinski is a criminal mastermind. He takes pride in his work and in the fact that no one knows the man behind the crimes. Many know his name, and they whisper it in fear. The lanky looking man will be easily discarded when you are looking for a mass murderer. Because how this lanky looking man is the feared criminal boss they are looking for. Stiles knows how to play with people’s minds and he knows how to act. He has known since he was a child and he had to play a part of a normal child to fit in.

He is the greatest there is. No one can beat him in his own game. He has so many aliases that no one really knows them all. He can be a librarian with five cats one day and the next dress in a suit fitting like a leather glove to attend a board meeting and the day after that be walking a dog in the park. No one ever knows where he is or who he is. Stiles has mastered the skill of using disguise ever since he was a child. Playing a part of something that’s not real is the easiest for him.

No one even knows his real name but many whisper his most known name “Stiles” with fear. And Stiles loves it. It fuels his ego and he would not love nothing more. He is free to do as he wants without consequences as he rules New York from the shadows. He wouldn’t change anything in his life. He is content in the position he is at the moment since it has taken many tears and even more bodies to get there. The life long dream to be better than anyone else is fulfilled, he is smarter than anyone. 

He is the leader of the world.

He consults for the most paying people around the world. Criminals, rich and bored people who want to get rid of their old spouse. Someone needs to disappear before the police gets them, they call Stiles and you can consider yourself off the radar. Someone needs their enemy to go down they call Stiles and not even forty eight hours later they are dead and no one can connect you to the murder. Someone wants to win a court case, you can consider it done. There is nothing Stiles can’t do with the whole city in his hands and the rest of the world waiting it’s turn.

Stiles is the most dangerous man in the world and his second, Erica Reyes, is the second most dangerous. More likely she is the most dangerous woman. Stiles lets her handle most of the gigs they get that need someone dead, he is always planning already the next one. The next big gig that will shake the world and leave people wonder what hit them. 

Erica is Stiles’ second in command and he trusts his life in her hands when it’s needed. It is usually when he needs to meet a client face to face for some reason. Erica is the best shot out there and she never misses. She has proved her loyalty to Stiles over the years again and again. Erica would rather die herself than see Stiles get hurt and Stiles knows it. It took a little training at first to hone the rough edges from her but she is perfect now. Like everything in Stiles’ life.

No one can stop Stiles. Many have tried and failed. There is one person who has caught Stiles attention lately, the only person getting closer to him. Chris Argent. A private detective who thinks Stiles doesn’t know about him asking around about him. Stiles is bored, to say it lightly, and he needs a distraction. And Chris is willing to provide entertainment even without knowing about it. Stiles will just get rid of him when he gets bored sooner or later. He likes how Chris tries to find out if the feared Stiles has any weaknesses.

It’s funny to see how hard the man tries. As soon as he leaves the club or bar Stiles gets a call. He knows where the Argent likes to hang around and ask about him. 

Even more than just Chris has tried to find his weak spot but he doesn’t have one. Or he does have one. But no one knows about it. You see, Stiles has a younger brother he adores more than anything in the world. Stiles would do anything for his little brother with the most beautiful blues eyes there is. Peter is the most precious thing in Stiles’ life and he will give the world for him if Peter asks for it. Peter is his apple of eye, his most protected jewel.

Peter is ten. The age difference could make Stiles his father but he isn’t. Their parents had a little fling when Stiles moved out and nine months later they had Peter. Their parents never loved Stiles, always thinking that he is evil, that he is the devil. It was interesting to grow up in a christian household when you don’t believe in God. Stiles always hated the Sunday church and after he made his mind known he wasn’t forced to go there. It could be something to do with how the preacher's dog ended up dead.

Peter hasn’t met their parents as Stiles killed them when they returned home with Peter. They didn’t expect to see Stiles right after they returned from the hospital. At first Stiles had thought of burning all three of them but when he saw the baby his world was turned upside down. Stiles took one look of the baby sleeping in the carrier and decided at that moment that Peter would be his. Peter would be his to love, his to protect and his to take care of.

Stiles knows he isn’t right in the head. He believed he couldn’t feel anything until he met his brother. Until then he hadn’t felt love towards anyone, he hadn’t felt happiness. Rage took over him when his parents tried to take the baby from him and in that fit of rage he killed them. He doesn’t remember about it but he knows he enjoyed every second of it. Since that day Peter has been his. Only his.

Peter is just as clever as Stiles and Stiles could not be prouder of the young boy. Peter is everything he could have hoped for. The boy is clever, he has wit and he isn’t afraid to throw it at people. The boy is beautiful like an angel, with his blue eyes, light brown curly hair and sun kissed skin. Peter is the picture perfect child anyone would hope to have.

Peter is the total opposite of Stiles. Stiles has dark brown, straight hair and dark amber eyes. He has white skin that makes him look most days terminally ill accompanied with his dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep. Peter is this healthy looking little guy who manages to rob women's hearts everywhere they go.

Stiles enjoys seeing Peter sleeping in his bed, in navy pajamas, drowning in the huge pile of pillows. The king sized bed looks enormous when it’s only Peter alone there. Most of the nights Peter whines and sometimes even sheds a tear to get Stiles to come to the bed with him. And the little fucker has Stiles wrapped around his little finger. Stiles knows this, of course he does when he gives in to the boy’s tears day after day. But who could resist the feeling of an angel sleeping against his side, curled next to him.

“Boss”, Erica walks in the conference room where Stiles is having a meeting with few of the underlings who handle one of his many companies.

“Not now Reyes”, Stiles growls as he doesn’t even spare a glance towards her from his phone he is tapping on while one of his underlings explains about how much profit they have made that quarter.

“It is important sir”, The tone catches Stiles attention as he snaps his head towards her, “I need to talk to you privately.”

Stiles flicks his wrist and the room empties in under ten seconds.

“Talk”, Stiles growls, throwing his legs on the table, leaning back on his chair.

“Chris Argent has Peter”, Is all she says.

Stiles drops his legs from the table. He snaps his head towards Reyes making her flinch back of his cold stare. First flies Stiles’ phone, hitting the tile wall and shattering on the floor. He throws the huge glass table around and shatters it. The floor is covered in glass shards that break under his shoes as he walks to the door straightening his suit. He pushes his fingers through his hair, taming them back on their place.

“Well then”, Stiles smiles darkly as he opens the door and waits for Erica to join him, “I need to have a chat with him then. It’s clearly what he wants and I’m not one to disappoint.”

It is easy to find where Chris is with his little brother. It’s an old warehouse at the docks. Stiles sighs deeply when he learns where they are, it could not be anymore cliche. Stiles watches the footage Erica shows him of how this was possible. 

He watches Chris pretend to be Peter’s class new substitute teacher. And from there it was easy for the man to slip something in Peter’s drink when the child wasn’t looking. Because why would he be. He is in school that Stiles picked for him and told him he would be fine there. Peter has had few substitute teachers since he started school and they have always been a different one so there isn’t anything to worry about.

Stiles throws the laptop against a wall when he sees Peter lose consciousness and Chris carries him out of the school. Stiles has already planned in his head what he will do to the man for daring to lay a hand on his brother when Erica informs him that they have the location.

It takes less than an hour to reach the warehouse. It takes even less time to retreat Peter and have the Argent unconscious on the floor. It’s laughable how easy it is when you know what to do with people who know how to do it. Little Peter is still unconscious and Stiles worries of what and how much Chris used on the boy. When they arrive at his mansion Stiles’ doctor is already waiting for them. 

He carries Peter on to his bed while telling Erica how to handle the piece of shit in the trunk. Stiles places Peter’s tiny body on the bed, brushing his curly hair out of his dirty face. He lets the doctor check Peter, and Stiles thanks god in his mind when Peter doesn’t have any physical injuries. The doctor tells that Peter should be waking up shortly, considering he has already been out for some time and that the boy would be feeling dizzy and possibly have feelings of discomfort. But the doctor says it is totally normal and will go away shortly after.

With much better mood Stiles makes his way to the basement, telling the maid to get him as soon as Peter seems to be waking up. Without the worry of his dear brother being injured he can punish those who need it. He jumps the stairs down finding Erica and Chris already started. With a dark smile Stiles jumps the last stair getting their attention.

“We have never officially met. I’m Stiles”, Stiles smiles wickedly taking a seat before the already beaten man.

Christopher Argent already has a black eye and a broken lip. Stiles must admire how quickly Erica gets to work when he orders her. He makes a mental note to give her a big bonus on the next paycheck. One must reward the hard working individuals, it’s only fair.

“I know who you are”, Chris snarls at him as he tries to struggle free from his ties, “You killed my wife.”

“Oh did I?” Stiles asks smiling, tilting his head a little to the side, “I have killed so many people that it’s only bound to happen that I won’t remember them all.”

Of course Stiles knows who this man is and how their stories meet. It was just a gig like any other, literally any other gig among hundreds. He got paid to kill this woman who had been making too much noise in the parliament. It was easy to make it look like a suicide under too much pressure from her superiors. Stiles had looked the man up the second he had asked if anyone knew him. He doesn’t like to lose and this day has been a very close call to a loss. 

“It doesn’t matter”, Stiles laughs before his voice hardens, “You made a serious mistake and now we are here. I must wonder- how did you find him?”

“So it’s true”, Chris is the one to laugh now, “The little bastard is your downfall?”

Stiles sees red. No one- No fucking one calls his little brother a bastard. Their parents were married after all and not all those Sunday school hours have gone to waste. He strikes the man and a tooth flies out of his mouth. The look of shock is clear on Chris' face as he looks at Stiles. Stiles doesn’t look like a man who has much power but he does. 

Stiles takes the bat Erica holds out for him. He loses himself to the feeling of rage as he hits the bat on Chris’ head. The sickening crack of the skull breaking can be heard but Stiles doesn’t stop. He keeps hitting long after the man stops fighting against him and stops making sound. Stiles keeps hitting the man until he is covered in blood droplets and the man’s brain matter is flowing on the cement floor. The grey mush of what used to be the man’s brain now drips on the floor and some of it is even stuck on Stiles’ bat with the man’s hair.

Stiles throws the bat on the floor wiping his face. He smears the blood over his face before he smiles. Everything is fine again. The man who touched his Peter is dead. No one will hurt his brother.

“Find out where he heard of Peter and kill anyone how knows about this. Their family, their relatives, even their fucking pets if they have any”, Stiles growls taking off his bloodied jacket and handling it to Erica, “Get rid of this but make a warning example out of this one.”   


Erica nods as he gives Stiles a wet wipe he uses to clean his face and hands. Without turning to look at the body Stiles marches upstairs. He doesn’t rush up the stairs, his rage satisfied, for now at least. He will need to make serious ground work to find anyone who knows about Peter because he sure as hell didn’t tell the Argent anything. There is a loose thread somewhere in his net of crime. He can feel the headache the hunt will cause but he can feel the satisfying pleasure of knowing Peter will be safe after it.

Stiles is there when Peter wakes up, petting his hair gently. He whispers sweet nothings to the boy as he opens his eyes slowly, head dizzy. He pulls the boy in his arms as the first broken sob leaves Peter’s lips. He holds the boy’s hand when he cries because his head hurts and finally crawls under the covers with the boy. Stiles lets the boy find a position that doesn’t make him feel like hell. He holds the boy as Peter sobs against Stiles chest before calming down after a long time.

“Is he dead?” Peter’s tiny voice asks, so cold that Stiles is proud of him, “Is he dead Mieczyslaw? Tell me he is, please.”

“Yes, he is”, Stiles nods, kissing the boy’s temple.

“Good”, Peter snarls hugging Stiles.


End file.
